Raven
Raven is a beautiful, lean, glossy black she-cat with eyes like liquid silver. History :Raven lives in BloodClan, having been born and raised there. She is very clever and intelligent, but doesn't lust fighting and blood like most BloodClan cats. :She develops a strong bond with the BloodClan leader, Firefang; but often wonders where he sneaks off to every once in a while. She soon finds out that Firefang is also leading the Renegade Squadron, a vicious group of rogues who were emotionless, and lived for fighting. She is mildly surprised, but doesn't think it's too big a deal. However, she soon mets a cat named Night, who had been a part of the Renegade Squadron, but had run away. She told Raven that she was in trouble, so Raven took it upon herself to help her out and hide her. However, a Renegade patrol discovers their hiding spot, and a huge fight ensues. Night and Raven manage to escape, and Night is very grateful for Raven's help. :Moons later she begins to grow uncertain of her position in BloodClan. She doesn't want to hurt cats for food anymore; and she wanted to get out of the forest. But she is conflicted, for that would mean leaving Firefang, whom she had grown very close to. :She goes hunting one day and discovers a group of loners talking to starry cats. She stops to watch them, but soon realizes that a fight might soon break out, so she left with her prey. :She finds that she isn't quite happy in Twolegplace, dreaming of traveling south into the wild instead of living on the harsh thunder paths and digging for trash in dumpsters. But, she knows that Firefang would never leave Twolegplace because of his ambition. She realizes that wherever Firefang was, that where she would be. :While out hunting one day, Raven comes across Brookstep, who she had met before, but hadn't really gotten to know. Brookstep seems quite distressed, and Raven takes the time to listen to her. Brookstep tells her that she had lost her mate, Finchflight, and that she didn't know where her son, Solarflight was. Raven is sympathetic, and offers to help her find Solarflight, but Brookstep refuses, saying that it would be alright. She begins to tell Raven of her past in ThunderClan with Finchflight and Firefang, even admitting that she had feelings for Firefang at one point. Raven feels a small pang inside her, but ignores it. :Raven becomes concerned about Firefang's association with Gaara, a vicious, blood thirsty cat who had followed Firefang's orders in killing someone off for him. She knows that Firefang can take care of himself, but still, she worries. :She becomes quite successful in hunting in a forest near Twolegplace, often returning to the BloodClan camp with much prey, despite the cold weather. :One day she goes out hunting in the forest once more, and hears some commotion on the path ahead. She recognizes Firefang's yowl, and Gaara's, and instantly bolts ahead, trying to find them. When she reaches them at last, she is horrified to see that Gaara had used some sort of sand demon to wrap itself around Firefang and squeeze him to death. Raven rushes over, desperately trying to claw her way to him, and pull him out. When his muzzle starts to go into the sand, her efforts become more and more desperate, but she never reaches him in time. Gaara and his sister Temari watch her with cold amusement. Temari runs over to her, swinging a random fan at her, and trying to get her away. Stricken with fury, Raven turns around and slices a huge cut in Temari's face before returning to Firefang. :Gaara is controlling the sand demon the whole time, crushing Firefang further and further. Raven starts to cry out for help when she hears the sound of Firefang's bones being crushed. Gaara finally allows the sand demon to drop Firefang, and Raven rushes to his broken, bloody body, sobbing uncontrollably, and burying her face in his fur. She can hardly hear Temari laughing at her, but when she does turn she watches as Gaara smiles coldly, and licks the blood off his paws. Raven is beyond fury now, and she screams at Gaara, calling him a sick monster. He is unfazed, and she returns to Firefang's body. Temari all of a sudden sympathizes for her, and pads over to try and comfort her. Livid, Raven snarls at her, and she backs off. Rush, another warrior of BloodClan shows up, and sees what Gaara did to Firefang's body. Angry, he lunges at Gaara, and the two start to fight. Raven has had enough of fighting, and she gently drags Firefang's body to a quiet hollow where she sets him down, and weeps into his fur. After a while, she looks up at the stars, and one seems particularly bright to her. She speaks in a whisper, saying that she should have told him that she loved him. :She pulls herself together, and brings Firefang's body to the BloodClan camp, where he is mourned by his followers. Raven stays awake beside him all night, sitting vigil. :The next morning, she brings him back to the hollow where she went the night before, and buried him there, saying her final goodbyes. She then returns to the camp. :Shade becomes BloodClan's leader, and all the BloodClan warriors seem to fear and respect him, bowing their heads and making way for him as he passed. He happily meows that he could get use to this life, and Raven becomes very angry inside, but shows nothing. :She silently mourns the loss of Firefang, and leaves BloodClan soon after Shade takes control. She decides to always be journeying, and to never settle down in one place. As time goes on, Raven is able to remember Firefang and feel a wistful happiness rather than a painful sadness. She knows that she would always love Firefang, and would some day rejoin him among the stars. Images Real Life Image Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:BloodClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Cats without Images Category:To Be Deleted